


Fade into the Distance

by RileyMasters



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One chance. One shot. Their way home. A homecoming a year in the making. And of course Edward has to blow something up to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade into the Distance

Books are stacked everywhere.

"That's not going to work, you know."

Papers stand in swaying columns.

"It will! All we have to do is-"

Candlelight flickers from the center of the chaos.

"And what about the people of this world? Blowing up that thing will kill millions. We'll be just like the Nazis!"

Two blonds sit, pens in hand.

"So what? We won't be here anymore. We'll be back home."

A growl.

"Do you think I care if we go back? This is our home now-"

A gleam of metal.

"And what about Winry? I heard you calling for her in your sleep. Don't you want to see her?"

Flesh hitting the ground.

"Of course I want to see her!"

Smugness.

"Then I really don't see the problem."

Flesh hitting flesh.

"Damn it brother! I won't kill someone just to see her again! I won't put any more blood on my hands!"

A shout.

"Well sorry for you, but I want to get home. I want to see-"

A stomp.

"You're selfish, you know that brother?"

Metal hitting flesh.

Silence.

"Shit…"

"Damn it brother!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I-"

Clap.

Flash.

"Fuck."

Explosion.

Silence.

All that is left is a field of flowers.

\---

Another explosion.

_Wow. Two explosions in one day. I'm getting better._

"Edward you idiot!"

The men sit up.

"For once Alphonse, I don't think I did this."

They glance around.

"Then what blew up our house?"

Edward's eyes widen.

"We burned it down. When we were kids."

Alphonse shakes his head.

"That was our home in Resem…bool…"

Blink.

Blink.

"Umm…"

"Edward Elric what the  _ **hell**_  did you do!"

"Um… I don't know…"

Sigh.

"I give up." Smirk. "Last one to Winry's has to explain everything!"

"Damn it Al! Wait for me!"

Running.

Laughing.

Just like the old days.

\---

Knock. Knock.

Pause.

Knock. Knock.

Pause.

Kick. Knock. Punch.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want?"

The door opens.

"Hi Winry." Chorus.

Smack.

"Ouch! There's no need to hit me, Winry!"

Crack.

"Oh no! Not the wrench! Are you trying to kill me woman?"

Grab.

"Um… Winry…?"

"You're both idiots."

Crying.

Tears of happiness.

\---

"Winry said that he moved out here, but her directions suck!"

Walking.

"Damn it Winry. If you got me lost… Oh. Here it is."

Knock.

Knock.

"What the hell? Is the bastard not here?"

The door opens.

"Hey Colonel Bastard! Guess what!"

Snap.

Fire.

"Shit! My hair!"

"Who are you?"

"Are you blind in both eyes now?"

Pause.

"Fullmetal?"

"I don't think that name is correct nowadays. It's been three years since I've been in the military and-"

Roy grabs Ed's shirt and drags him inside.

"Shut up."

Slam.

Random squeals of pleasure.

\---

"You didn't come back last night. What happened?"

"Probably the same as you and Winry."

"Um… No comment?"

"Screw this. Let's go torture the Bastard!"

"Ed, is that really such a good idea?"

"Yes!"

"Ed!"

And with that, the voices fade into the distance….

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for my sister when she turned 17. At the time, she despised Roy/Ed, so much so that she burned the copy of this story that I printed off to give to her. Now, she can't get enough. *wink*


End file.
